Never Lose Hope
by zacefanno1
Summary: Written in response to ZAAngel's write-off theme 5, 'Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining.' ONE SHOT


This is my first attempt at writing for a ZAAngel write off. I hope I don't disappoint you...

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line... no Troy and no Gabriella...

Please read and review!

* * *

_**Never Lose Hope**_

_by zacefanno1_

_**"Life is full of surprises, full of ups and downs**_

_**And so to have a silver lining, first there must be a cloud.."**_

If I have to listen to Thomas the Tank Engine one more time I may just strangle my _new _eight year old sibling. If four hours of being cooped up in a mini-van with a woman that is trying to take your mother's place and her incredibly hyperactive son weren't enough, we have to listen to some kiddy tape from my childhood. Cynthia, the new wife is applying her red lipstick for the third time since we got in the car. Her son, Eli, is going on and on about how amazing this amusement park is. My dad sits up there in the driver's seat smiling and singing along, while I'm squashed by a giant floaty, cursing under my breath because I am getting no cellular service and fuming because my mom forced me to take this trip.

Right when things at home were turning out great, this guy from school had taken quite an interest in me and my friends were already making beach plans; my father decides to finally act like a dad to me and makes plans for me to spend the rest of the summer with him. My home is in Alburquerque, dad lives in Florida. I had to fly on a plane to get here. Which let me tell you is not one of my favorite things.

I don't hate my father for basically abandoning me, I just don't really want to love him like I do my mother. I have so much anger in me since he left us and last year when he decided to remarry, I was surprised it lasted this long. This new 'adventure' is not what I planned for this summer. Nothing, and I mean nothing has turned out right for me since I heard the news. My mom wants me to bond with them, bond with the people that took away my dad in the first place. I mean, this woman is bleach blonde, paler than vanilla ice cream and has to be like 15 years older than me. And the kid, don't get me started. When I moved in with them, he put bubble gum in my hair. I had to cut three inches off and I was not a happy camper. Oh speaking of camping, we're going camping! Let's all become lumberjacks and hunt some bears. Yippee! You can see this isn't one of my biggest thrills.

"Gabi!"

I suddenly look up, apparently someone has been trying to gain my attention. I hate that name. Especially when my father uses it.

"Yes?"

"We're stopping for food, want me to buy you a salad?" Did I forget to mention my father has gone vegetarian. I am not. I like juicy, blooded hamburgers, minus the blood part. That's another reason my summer is ruined. I was looking forward to those snack shacks at the beach where you get the hot dogs with every living thing in it. I know, sounds disgusting but that's a hot dog for you. Now I'm stuck to eating like a rabbit because they as a family have to eat the same thing. Bleck! "Gab."

"Oh sorry. Er.. no I think I'll just go grab a candy bar from the gas station." As they hop out of the car and headed into the Wendy's I go off to the store across the street. When I walk in, I can smell the heavenly food. I'm starving. Maybe I can grab something and shovel it in before I head back to the car.

That's exactly what I set off to do. I see the hot dog warmer and make the messiest concoction I can handle in this heat. After I paid for it, I stood near the window and watched for my other family.

"Hungry?" I turned around too quickly and dropped half of my mustard down my new blue top. "Crap, I didn't mean to scare you!" I look up and I see the most gorgeous guy standing two feet away. He had to be a model. His brown hair swiped down infront of his clear blue eyes.

"I-" I choked on the peice of hot dog I was eating. I'm sure I had crap all over my face by now so I tried to turn away, but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm so sorry." He chuckled a little when he look at me. I'm speechless. I look like I was attacked by a crayon infront of this too good looking guy. After he handed me some napkins, he narrowed his eyes. "Are you Gabi Montez?"

101

Oh my God! Hot guy knew my name. What was wrong with me? Once Blue Eyes said my name, my eyes widened and I ran outside, throwing away the rest of my food. Way to embarrass yourself even more Gabriella! Why didn't I find out who he was? How did he know my name? Great! I have some beautiful being knowing who I am and I'm cramped back into the van trying to salvage what's left of my ruined shirt. Not once did any of them acknowledge my presence. They were too busy trying to be the perfect _family_.

It took another hour and a half to get to the park. I was beyond happy to get out of the small space. Did I mention I may be a little claustrophobic? Really, I'm not as ackward as it seems. I'm no Bella Swan. Ick! I'm just extremely cautious.

When we stepped into the park, I was suprised at how many adults were there. Of course, they brought their spouses and children. Something I longed for but just seemed to be pretending now.

"Gabi, what would you like to do first?" Cynthia said in the voice that was trying to win me over. I rolled my eyes; not infront of her because that would be rude, and sighed.

"Maybe go to the bumper cars." I suggested, thinking that would be right up Eli's alley. Boy was I wrong. The little squirt stood up tall with his hands on his hips.

"Gabriella," he stated in an 'you are beneath me' way. "Bumper cars are so for little kids. I'm eight, we should go on the Free Fall."

"Ha! I'm not going anywhere near that ride." I crossed my arms to show him I was the older one. I smirked when my father went to speak, thinking he was going to choose something else.

"How about we go to the Free Fall and Gabi, you can go ride go-carts. Then we'll meet up later." Really, pop, you're going to let that little man walk all over your child? Your biological child? I sighed and agreed, then I started to walk in the opposite direction, but not before seeing Eli stick his tongue out at me behind their backs.

101

Even with a map, I ended up lost. Somehow I walked right past it when I thought I saw Hot Guy. Obviously I found it when I decided I'm just seeing things. So, now, I'm in this draw with what seems like a 5 year old. Are they even allowed to ride on these alone? Every turn I make is being blocked. I'm growing really impatient, although I really don't want to get off.

Just as I finally see a space to slide through, I'm bashed into the side by none other then the beaut I thought I saw all day. To my luck I was too busy gawking to actually see another car coming at me. I saw Hot Guy point and laugh before my head banged into the bar from the impact.

"Ow." Wow, I feel like I just got the air knocked out of me. I put my hand up to my forehead. I can feel a knot forming. "You just really know how to swoon a girl, don't you?" I directed the question towards Gorgeous.

"Man, I feel bad." He held a hand out to help me out of the car. "You should probably get that checked out." His hands were so warm. I was too distracted to actually listen to him.

"That little girl really knows how to drive." I heard his sweet laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that, that's my little sister."

"What?" So there's the reason he's here. "Then you should feel bad." I lighty smacked him on the shoulder. He led me to the bench right outside the ride gate.

"Really, are you okay?"

"I guess so. There's no blood is there?" There it was, that beautiful chuckle.

"No, your brain is still intact." He smiled down at me. I could feel his finger circling over my wound. "I think you'll survive." I bit my lip.

"How did you know-"

"DA!" I was interrupted by a little blonde girl running up to us. He caught her in his arms.

He scratched the back of his neck. It was really cute. But not nearly as cute as the girl he was holding. She looked just like him, you could tell they were related.

"Ha, she likes to get me confused with our dad. My name's Troy, right sweetie?" He looked at her and she let out the biggest smile.

"Daddy!"

"Woah, she's a crazy little thing." He stated. I laughed and tickled her stomach.

"I'm Gabriella, can you say that?"

"Gabwi!" She squealed. We both laughed at her. Troy asked me to join them and I happily agreed. Maybe this trip could get better.

101

_**"Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains**_

_**So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change..."**_

As the day progressed, I couldn't find my father or Eli. Not that I'm complaining; spending time with Troy was a blast. He told me he was twenty-two. He's into broadcast journalism. His sister's name was Madison. He looked after her so well. The cutest thing was when she slipped and called him daddy. He seemed like he would be a great father someday.

"Gabi." He stopped my walking. I never liked that nickname, but the way it flowed from his lips had me yearning for more. "Maddy is going to the mirror house with one of my crew members. Do you want to walk with me?" He eyed me with an adorable smile on his lips.

"Sure." So I started to walk with him, he was really just so handsome. I felt him put an arm around my shoulder. Good, not too forward but casual. "Do you want to get a drink?" I asked as we stopped at a vendor. We asked for two waters, the day was too hot to drink soda. I pulled out my money but he placed a hand over mine.

"I've got it." He gave me a toothy grin before handing her the money. I smiled at him quickly before taking a sip of my bottle water.

"So, do you come down to this park a lot?" I asked, usually it was the parents taking their children to an amusement park, not the older brother.

"No, this is Maddy's first time here. I came here once when I was a kid and loved it." We sat down near the carosel.

"Maddy is so cute. I would love to have her as a sibling."

"Yeah, she's a great little one. I love her to peices." He had a dimple, I noticed. I had to turn away so I wouldn't stare too much. "Actually about her," he gulped some of the liquid. "She's not my sister."

Now it makes sense. That explains the 'daddy' part of the day. Why is he telling me this, I mean it's not like I'm going to see him again.

"Daddy, you're her dad." Even though I figured it out, I had to put the peices together out loud. He nodded. I watched him, he actually looked scared. Oh no. "Oh goodness, you're married, aren't you?"

"What? No!" He put a hand on my arm. "Do you really think I would lead you on like that?" So he was checking me out when I went to the bathroom. "Maddy's mom died the year after she was born." Now I feel horrible.

"I'm so sorry."

"There's no reason to be. I never had a relationship with her."

"Well then I'm sorry Madison won't have a relationship with her." I didn't know what else to say. I know how it feels to not have another parent. But unlike Maddy mine was still alive. That hit me like a ton of bricks. "Troy." He looked up from playing with the bottle. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." I never gave him a chance to speak. I took off to find my dad.

101

"Woah, that was the best ride ever!" I finally caught up with my party. I'm not much of a roller coaster fan so I let Eli do all the riding. "Can we do it again." We all laughed at the excited boy. Cynthia and Eli decided to go on the ride a second time, which left my dad and I alone. I could feel him watching me.

"Are you having fun?" We sat down on a bench to talk.

"Yeah." I fiddled with my hands, a nevous habit. "Hey dad?" His eyes drifted over the sea of people before glancing back at me. "You know I love you right?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't stay mad at me forever." He let out a small laugh. I'm trying to be serious here. This is the first real conversation I've had with him.

"I don't hate you. I wasn't happy that you left and I resented you for it, but your my dad. I'm always going to love you." He wrapped an arm around me in a short hug.

"What brought this up anyway?"

"I met someone today that only had one parent living and it hit me that I'm really lucky because I have both still alive."

"Baby girl, I love you to the moon and back. I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you. Me leaving like I did wasn't because I didn't love you. Your mother and I just didn't meet eye to eye." He gave my shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sorry, I made you feel left out."

"I love you daddy." I kissed his cheek. Then I saw the beautiful guy I've been thinking of all day. I smiled and looked at him, but then he walked right by me. "I need to go take care of something." I hurried to catch up with Troy and Madison.

"Troy!" His shoulders tensed up, I could see it. He tried to ignore me, but Maddy took off the meet me. "Hey sweetie." I picked her up.

"Maddy, baby, we need to go." He tried to take her but she gripped my shirt.

"No daddy, you grumpy." She put her head on my shoulder. I'm sure the day tired her out.

"Troy, did I do something wrong?" He hadn't actually taken a look at me until now.

He sighed, "I get that you don't want to get involved because I have Maddy. I get that, but why did you just leave without an explanation and then get her hopes up to see you again?"

"Troy no! I didn't run off because of that!" I put Madison down. "I realized, I had to get something right first." He shook his head.

"I must be delusional. You're a beautiful girl, but you're like what, eighteen?"

"Yeah." I blushed, "I'd love to try things with you Troy, but we probably don't live anywhere close."

"You really don't know who I am?" What? Was I supposed to?

"No? I-"

"Troy! Son, look who I found!"

101

_**"Just like Bill and Ben things will work out in the end**_

_**If you never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on.."**_

Dad? How does he know Troy? My father came over to us holding Madison, Eli and Cynthia not too far behind.

"Maddy." He sighed relieved. I didn't even know she ran off. Eli came over to Troy and gave him a hug. Okay now I am majorly confused!

"Hey Troy!" After Eli let go off him, Troy grabbed Maddy. He gave her a stern look.

"Baby, don't do that to daddy again." He put her on his hip. "I'm your dad's neighbor Gabi." I was too stunned to notice my name come from his lips.

"That's how you knew me?" I looked at all of them. "Why the heck didn't you tell me? I've made a complete fool out of myself all day infront of you and you don't tell me that?"

"Troy does a lot of yard work for us." Cynthia intervened. "We watch Madison all the time."

"Your dad talks about you all the time." Troy stated then smiled cheekily at me. "It's really hard to forget a pretty face." I couldn't help it. I launched up and hugged him and Madison both.

My dad ended up taking Madison to some more kiddy rides and left Troy and I alone. We talked some more and he confessed that he wanted to see more of me.

"I'd really like to kiss you right now." Troy looked down towards me and started to lean in. I closed my eyes and waited for his lucious lips to close on mine.

"Daddy!" My eyes widened and we both let out a laugh. Madison wobbled over to us. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll get used to it."

101

At the end of the day, I really did bond. The two living with my dad weren't as bad as I thought. Eventually I would grow to love them. My dad and I are back to being together as one. I hate that I let my resentment make me miss half of my life with my dad. Also, I'm going to be watching Madison a lot and I got myself a hot date for the whole summer. Maybe this adventure won't be a horrible as I thought.

_**"Every cloud is silver-lined to help you on your way**_

_**As long as there's hope, it'll help you cope**_

_**You must never lose hope, it'll help you on the way."**_


End file.
